roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Age A F. Kay
Personality Adonis is a quiet, standoffish guy who has a kind heart. He has a desire to help people in need, regardless of who they are as long as they aren't mean to him or someone he cares for. Backstory Adonis grew up in an EMT oriented household. This had caused a legacy so he became an EMT as well, using his power to illegally save lives while he took people to the hospital. Not too long after he became the head EMT in his firehouse, he met a beautiful woman named Alyssa Deese while working who he immediately married out of a mixture of puppy love, lust and an overwhelming desire to help people anyway he can. 4 years of happy marriage, his wife died due to keeping her illness hidden from him so he wouldn't worry about her. After she died, Adonis threw himself into his EMT work, saving many lives, but he didn't have a license to use his quirk in public so he was fired and fined for using it on others without consent and on the job. Resources A small suburban house, a town car with a traffic light switch that he stole from his previous job and 10k in a bank account saved up. Equipment / Weaponry 3 disposable lighters and an embroidered sterling silver Zippo lighter that was a gift from his deceased wife. Specialisations Basic hand-to-hand combat to defend himself, great bluffer with his fire manipulation, amazing driver. Quirk Healing fire. Adonis can manipulate the properties of fire inside a 15 meter range that turns it into a healing flame that cannot do any harm. Healing fire looks the same as regular fire but once it is under his control it becomes “his” fire and his eyes turn red to mark that he is manipulating fire Adonis can control 1 flame at a time and once his manipulation ends, the fire dissipates. He cannot make fire, so he uses his lighters to make the initial flame for him so he can manipulate it into the healing flame. If used on a fire larger than the maximum size it takes only the maximum manipulation size of healing fire out of it, negating the growth turn, but the rest of the fire is unaffected. Healing fire takes 1 turn to grow to max size, lasts 10 turns and is as big as an average leg maximum, takes 1 turns to heal small wounds, 3 turns to heal medium wounds and 6 turns to heal large wounds, can only heal 1 large wound per person per day. Can be sustained on someone to heal injuries as they fight. It takes 2 turns in between each manipulation, no matter how long he used his quirk. Healing fire cannot be used to reattach any detached body parts. Versatility Adonis can use his power to heal injuries both after a fight and during a fight as long as it remains within his 10m range. Example Adonis, seeing someone lying on the ground dying, runs over to them and flicks his lighter, igniting a small flame. He manipulates the flame into a larger healing fire and uses it to heal the stranger’s wounds before calling an ambulance and walking away. Category:Golden Age OC Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age OC Rogues Category:Golden Age Rogues Category:Retired